The Simple Truth
by stickynotelover
Summary: The proverbial thorn wasn't the bad part. It was the open, freely bleeding wound when it gets pulled and when you begin questioning if the pain was worth it. Post series. Jukebox (Mike/Julie) Watch out for sadness.


**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

The Simple Truth

"Abraham Kane is my dad."

It slipped out without her notice. As if she was telling him he had a loose thread on his jacket or car grease on his cheek.

They were having a relaxing moment, sitting side by side leaning against the front bumper of 9 Lives, it was rare and welcomed. Even rarer was that the leader of the Burner's and its sole female (at least driver wise) member were alone; just the two of them. The rest of the rebels for justice were off on their own somewhere nearby. At least, they were the last time she actually listened for their playful cheers and laughs. She had no idea now, it was so dead quiet she couldn't be sure if the group left without telling them.

Julie continued to stare straight ahead, not to look at anything, just to avoid looking at him. Even if she felt a pressure lift off her at the sudden confession, the anxious twist that sat on her chest remained; stuck between loosening and tightening.

Mike still hadn't said anything. He knew he didn't really need to. He didn't feel betrayed or used. Just sort of foolish. At himself. He saw a flash in his minds eye of the times she would begin to tell her secret to him and then stop, usually interrupted by Chuck or one of the other Burners. Probably feeling trapped and scared to try and admit it in front of everyone. The times when he and the other guys would speak of destroying and humiliating Kane in as many imaginative and ridiculous ways as they could come up with. How she never said anything about it, just let them ramble on and on. How she never joined in on their fun or even say what she would do once they triumphed completely over his evil, dictatorship.

He reached for her, not hesitating for even a second, and placed his hand on the far side of her head. Letting his fingers tangle in her long locks, before gently guiding her head to rest just below his shoulder. He began to slowly stroke her hair.

"Are you mad?" She asked just to hold a conversation.

"No." He replied quietly.

"Are you disappointed?"

"Not really."

"Do you think I've been tricking you to lead you, and everyone else, into false security?"

Mike laughed at that one.

"I think you've more than proven yourself a Burner. Haven't we already discussed that?"

Julie smiled. "Yeah, we probably did."

He continued to stroke her hair.

"So," Julie started, a slight sarcastic air to her words. "Guess this explains a lot."

He nodded absently.

"Who else knows?"

"Oh, the obvious ones, Claire... maybe her parents, possibly Tooley. Don't really know who knows what these days."

"...There a chance Jacob already knew?"

He felt her shrug.

"No idea."

They sat quietly for some minutes, Mike still petting her hair and Julie still leaning into the spot on his arm just below the shoulder.

He easily rested his head atop her own and squeezed his eyes shut. He had to ask. He needed to.

"Why are you going against your dad?" It was only a whisper, but she could hear how thick his voice sounded. Understood why he was asking, wanting to hear her reason, see how deep the sting actually was.

So she answered as bluntly as possible.

"Because he's wrong."

He stopped petting her hair and just held her head, thumb rubbing against where her temple was hidden under her bangs.

Mike laughed again. It was short and uncomfortable sounding.

"I guess I warned you a little too late about getting attached, huh?"

She hadn't even known she was crying until her replying laugh came out as a hiccup and loud sob.

He instantly gathered Julie into his arms and began stroking her hair again, her -they were suddenly so, so small looking to him- hands clutching his jacket with all the strength she possessed. He wanted to apologize for the hurt, the feeling of guilt over his own blindness, for her father being what he was. _Anything! _Anything to make the pain go away. Even for just an instant.

But, he knew it wasn't what she wanted. Or truly needed.

So, he just held her tight, supportively. Never stopping his slow strokes of her hair, from the top of her head to the middle her back.

She would still hurt, even when everything was over.

He figured he could at least try to ease the ache a little.

* * *

**Hello fellow Earthlings! Thank you for reading! My first (finished) Motorcity oneshot! Feedback and such are very much appreciated!**


End file.
